Since You Been Gone
by ShannonTheAwesomeOne
Summary: "How can she be so happy to be single? Didn't she say the song was dedicated to her ex-fiancée? How can you possibly get over losing the person you wanted to marry?" Beware of an OC. Post-Breaking Dawn and very much a song fic. Read and Review.


Since You Been Gone

~Happiness and Contentment~

* * *

They were at a bar of all things. Well, more of a club. There just wasn't any dancing or really loud music. Sort of like a night time coffee shop. Alice thought it would be fun; but knowing her, she saw something in a vision that she just had to make sure happened. _**They**_ includes; the whole Cullen coven plus the Pack. Not the whole pack, but most of them; Sam, Jacob, Seth, Paul and Jared. The focus of the odd group was mostly on humans who went up on stage and made fools of themselves, plus a silly Embry and Paul who decided it would be fun to go up and sing _Don't Stop Believin'_ by Journey.

But it wasn't until a brown haired and brown eyed girl went up on stage that the supernatural beings became stiff. She vaguely resembles Bella, when she first came to Forks that is. A wave of nostalgia hung over the groups head because of it, they all glanced at Bella, . Noticing this, Jacob excused himself to the bar to get himself a drink. Stupid bartender didn't think to ID him, since she was so mesmerized by his looks. She was a cutie herself, but getting her number was the farthest thing from his mind. It wasn't until the music started that his ears perked up.

"This one's for my ex-fiancée!"

**Here's the thing, we started out friends.**

**It was cool when it was all pretend.**

**Yeah, yeah. Since you been gone.**

**You dedicated, you took the time.**

**Wasn't long till I called you mine.**

**Yeah, yeah. Since you been gone.**

Those words brought Jacob back to when he and Bella really started being friends; when they fixed up those metal death traps together. Whenever he was alone he reveled in the fact that Edward was gone and always cursed him for leaving Bella, but congratulating him on realizing that he was a monster. Bella dedicated so much time to fixing up those bikes, while he dedicated time to fixing her. He knew that once she was internally healed, she would be his and they would be happy together.

Edward however; thought completely differently. He glanced over at his wife through the corner of his eye and internally smiled. They didn't start out friends, but they never really got a chance to. Being friends with humans wasn't exactly the best idea; getting attached to a human would hurt, knowing they would grow old and die while you stayed young forever. Bella was against that, dedicating time to figuring him out; physically and mentally. As soon as she found out, she was his. Plain and simple.

**And all you'd ever hear me say is how I pictured me with you.**

**That's all you'd ever hear me say.**

Jacob did talk about Bella a lot to his brothers; saying how he would steal her away, she would realize her feelings for him and they would live happily ever after on the reservation, hoping their children wouldn't have the _puppy gene._ Of course; half of the pack was behind him, the other laughing at his dreams. They were right to laugh.

The whole Cullen coven would converse about Bella being in the family, what joy she would bring and how daunting she would be as a vampire. They just never foresaw the consequences.

**But since you been gone!**

**I can breathe for the first time.**

**I'm so moving on! Yeah, yeah…**

**Thanks to you!**

**Now I get!**

**What I want~!**

**Since you been gone.**

Jacob scoffs at these words, wondering how people could even think that way. Sure, he'd love to fully move on from Bella, but how could he? He loved her and lost her. That hurt, especially being the alpha type. His ego and pride was all he had and it was crushed by Bella's now stone-cold fists. She might as well have sung that to him when she said "I do." As he looks at this doppelganger over his shoulder, he notices that she's _smiling._ How can you possibly smile!? She said it was her ex-_fiancée. _Shouldn't she be dying inside!?

**How can I put it? You put me on.**

**I even fell for that stupid love song.**

**Yeah, yeah since you been gone.**

**How come I never hear you say "I just wanna be with you?"**

**Guess you never felt that way.**

Edward noted that this girl is a great actress. She was indeed dying inside; she truly wanted the words that she sang to be her true feelings, but she didn't know how to. She was still in the process of getting over this said _ex-fiancée _and his addiction to infidelity. She was strong and finally got away, but now she has to mourn her dead relationship. This performance being step one.

**But since you been gone!**

**I can breathe for the first time.**

**I'm so moving on! Yeah, yeah.**

**Thanks to you!**

**Now I get!**

**I get what I want!**

**Since you been gone.**

**You had your chance, you blew it!**

**Outta sight, outta mind.**

**Shut your mouth, I just can't take it!**

**Again and again and again!**

**And again~!**

"How can she be so… happy?" Jacob scowled, nearly breaking the glass he was drinking out of.

**Since you been gone!**

**I can breathe for the first time.**

**I'm so moving on! Yeah, yeah~**

**Thanks to you!**

**Now I get!**

**I get what I want~!**

**I can breathe for the first time!**

**I'm so moving on! Yeah, yeah.**

**Thanks to you!**

**Now I get!**

**You should know that I get~**

**I get what I want…**

**Since you been gone…**

Something inside of Jacob's head just snapped, which caused Edward to snap his head toward him and narrow his eyes.

The girl walked off of the stage, waving toward her audience while they applauded. As she made her way over to the bar, Edward stood up and had a battle within. Should he go over there or not? He didn't.

"Hey, can I get a coke?" The girl roughly asked, voice hoarse from the intense singing. Most likely going to lose her voice, I'd bet. The bartender nodded, scowling at the fact that this girl sat next to Jacob.

He couldn't help but ask; "How are you so happy about a break up?" He didn't even look up at her, deciding the ice in his glass was much more interesting. The girl chuckled, taking a sip from the coke that was sit in front of her.

"In my case, it's better for me to be single right now. I'm young, smart and healthy. Why not take advantage and live life? I'm 18 and I almost got _married._ What the hell was I thinking? I wouldn't even be able to drink at my own wedding or drink myself stupid for my bachelorette party!" She exclaimed, laughing at the next guy who stumbled onto the stage in a drunken stupor. Jacob was surprised by her answer and turned in his seat to call her out on it.

But then he _saw her._ Looking into those deep brown depths, he got lost in them.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked, waving her hand in front of his face. He shook his head and smiled.

"Yeah… I'm okay."

He truly felt okay. He finally has his chance to be happy.

* * *

_A/N: Oh lord, so much on my plate right now. I have a Walking Dead fanfic that I'm up to date with but I have writer's block with it. I have **TWO** Twilight fics on my back burners. A sequel to "Everybody's Fool" [Which you should read and review.] Plus a fan-fucking-tastic fic about monsters. Lol, it's named Monster. You can only bet what it's about. And yes, Jacob is the focus of it. And grrrr. I was getting reference photos for my twilight fics, since I'm behind on my EF sequel, and I all of a sudden got inspired to write this._

_Inspiration to this fic: Lindsey. Fucking. Shaw. I was having an internal debate on who would have made a better Bella in the films and I found Lindsey Shaw and I just fangasm'd. And then I was listening to this song [Which I don't own] and I just got super duper inspired about this._

_Timeline to this fic; It takes place two months after Breaking Dawn. And I'm hopping onto the Senesmee bandwagon by saying that he imprinted on Renesmee. Yeah, I know. XD BUT YEAH. PLEASE, REVIEW THIS._

_I'm sick too, which makes this worse. I promised that I wouldn't write anything and screw up my health even more by writing and hurting my brain, but gosh darn it I couldn't help myself._

_And yes, I do plan on writing a sequel to this. A trilogy, maybe? I'm not going to push my luck with my inspiration or anything, but merp herp derp. :D I needed something to take my mind off of all of the pressure of updating stories and such._

_So, please review and give me your feedback. :3_


End file.
